Jaune Arc: CODE MASTER
by PaperView
Summary: A RWBY/Yugioh fic about Jaune and Co. training to be dueling pros. and saving the world before curfew.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch.1 ~ Link Start!**_

"Gah! That's the fifth time today I lost a dual!" a disgruntled voice rang out. Upon closer inspection, the voice belonged to a tall blonde boy of seventeen years who was getting theroley whipped by his significantally smaller, but older sister in a card game. Specifically Duel Monsters. "How Saffron! How are you so good at this game! And can't you go easy on me?!" he whined out, tired of losing. " Well to answer your first question Jaune, just constant practice and experience. And the second one is that if Tarra ever found out I went easy on _anyone_ , I'd be sentenced to a fate worse than death….the _Couch_." she said, whispering the last part dramatically; like she was expecting her wife to pop out at any second. Though after she finished her sentence, she noticed that Jaune wasn't wareing his usual smile, he looked sad; resigned even. "Jaune….are you okay?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. "No Saff, I'm not okay." a sad smile tracing his lips, "Why? You should be happy. You made it into Beacon! One of the most prestigious dueling academies in Remnant!"

"That's the problem Saff, I fell like I lied my way there, cheated even." She was surprised. She had never seen her brother so pessimistic before, he was always so happy and carefree. Hell! He even wore a dress once, and made it look so damn fine. "I just barely passed the written exam! And hell! That's not even the worse part! I only won the pratical because of a technicality. If I ran out of cards before the procter did, I would've lost for sure. But somehow, I still got in with this deck that just doesn't work for me." As Jaune said this, he looked down at the deck in his hands, knowing that it's filled with good, useful cards. He knew the right combos and strategies for optimum effectiveness for this deck. But it was like wielding the wrong sword- you get some lucky shots but it just isn't yours so it feels awkward and forced, and in the end you just end up hurting yourself. Saffron, as well as Jaunes other sisters, knew his problem. Every deck he's tried, every archetype combo he saw, never worked out. It was like the cards just didn't want Jaune to duel with them. "Jaune, I know you'll find the right deck for you. All you have to do is keep looking." she stated, iron-clad conviction in her eyes.

"Thanks sis. Anyway, I'm gonna head to Vale to visit the card shop. See if has some new cards for me." "Okay Jaune," she replied, "just be careful alright?". As Jaune was walking out the door he said, "I will. Arc promise."

After Jaune finally finished puking his lunch into the trash can after the short flight from the Bullhead, he started his trek to the card shop, called _From Dusk till Dawn_ , because it's one of the few (read: only) shops still open around this time; but also because was both an old friend and his old boss. And, as Jaune figured, he could ask the old man with helping him build a new deck; because who better then the guy whose seen it all!

As he neared the doors to this hallowed place, he noticed a stray card on the ground near his feet. And, like any curious teen, picked it up and turned it over.

It was a card that he had seen before; though not this one specifically. It had a blue background, designating it as a Link monster.

He's seen Links in action before, hell, he was soundly beaten by one just mere hours ago (Saffron uses Trickstars. Oh how he hated those annoying cards). This one though, this one resonated with him like no other card has.

And its name….was _Code Talker_.

 _Jaune Arc - The Code Master_

 **Welp, hello again! (Noooooo Pyrrha!) Didn't expect me again so soon! Well I have a lot of stuff in this noggin of mine that just needs a place to live.**

 **Anyway, Code Talker is gonna be Jaunes Dual Spirit. And yes, Jaunes gonna use Cybers. His deck is gonna be loosely based off my IRL one, with a couple changes here and there. Also he's not gonna have Quantum Dragon or Overclock Dragon till later, and he can only have one. Because really, ones gotta be the designated bad guy. Also Cyberse Warlock is gonna pull some Stan Lees and make some cameos as his other worldly mentor in the ways of the Links/Cyberse.**

 **For the info you're gonna need; here goes.**

 **Blue Dorm**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Weiss**

 **Neptune**

 **Coco**

 **Fox**

 **Cardin and Co.**

 **Yellow Dorm**

 **Yang**

 **Blake**

 **Velvet**

 **Yatsudashi**

 **Sun**

 **Red Dorm**

 **Jaune**

 **Ren**

 **Nora**

 **Ruby**

 **Zwei (later)**

 **Feel free to nominate the Dorm Heads from any adult in RWBY we've seen, except Ozpin and Glynda, they are headmaster and deputy headmistress respectively. And if you want me to add some more characters, feel free to tell me who.**

 **Also for the mascots of the dorm rooms, should I stick with** _ **GX**_ **or do something from RWBY?**

 **If you're wondering why CRDL is in Blue Dorm and not in Red Dorm, it's because Cardin and Co. are gonna be taking the place of Chazz and his goons; so Cardin's gonna get an arc where he goes from bad douche to good douche.**

 **And for the reason Ren is in RD and not YD,** _ **YOU CANT JUST TAKE HIM AWAY FROM NORA! THATS STRAIT UP BLASPHEMOUS!**_ **Also Team RNJR moments.**

 **No direct mentions of shipping except for Renora. Jaune may or may not be shipped with anyone.**

 **Also, plz pm and comment to me deck ideas for the others? It would be greatly appreciated. Also, make them relatively in theme with the character, like Thunder Dragons or Norse for Nora; or Blackwings or a straight up gambling deck for Qrow.**

 **I'll put up a poll after I get some deck suggestions so that y'all can choose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! PaperView here. I just wanna let y'all know that until I get the main CRWBY characters decks sorted, this story is goin' on a slight hiatus. Not too long, just a week or two at most. But don't worry, I'll have other story's comein' along to cure your achin' boredom. Like new chapters for** Jaune Arc _SINGS!_ **and a new story called** _Welcome to the ARChive_ , **it's my try at one of those 'watching AUs' kinda thing. I'll also be postin' a pole so y'all can vote which character gets what deck.**


End file.
